Selumari
The Selumari also known as Coral Elves were the first race created in the world of Esfah. Selumari Lore Ailuril and Aguarehl, the second and fourth children of Nature (she who is Mother of All), brought forth the first of the Elder Monsters: the winged gryphon, the tiny sprite swarm, the intelligent sea creature called the tako, and the mighty coral giant. Legends whisper fearfully of a fifth Elder Monster. Some say it is a denizen of the deep, an inhabitant of the sunless waters of a remote sea. They call this creature Leviathan. Ailuril and Aguarehl were pleased with their efforts, for the sprite was a comely little thing, and the giant a powerful guardian force. But the children of Nature took a closer look at their creation, and they saw that the Elder Monsters were imperfect, that they lacked true beauty and grace. Ailuril and Aguarehl redoubled their efforts and brought forth the Selumari, the First Race. Crafted of air and water, the Selumari were beings of splendor and light. They were a noble race, filled with wisdom and guided by joy and compassion. But the mercurial nature of air and water bred true in the Selumari, and after many generations the Coral Elves lost some of their dignity and virtue. They embraced warlike pursuits, and learned spells of destruction. They fell from grace as the favored First Race. The lighthearted Selumari love open skies and sea, riding magical ships of coral that sail along the water or soar through the air Selumari Units Racial Ability Coral Elves may, when at a Coastland terrain, count maneuver results as if they were save results. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Coral Elves have access to all basic Air (Blue) and Water (Green) magic normally. In addition, Coral Elves also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Coral Elves are able to normally cast. Blue Magic Hailstorm Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target army, which may roll to save. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Breath of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Wind Walk Casting Cost: 4 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add four maneuver results to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Blizzard Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve all melee results at the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Lightning Strike Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy unit. The target unit must immediately generate a save or be killed. Multiple castings target multiple units. Degenerate Dragonkin Casting Cost: 8 Target any enemy army. All Dragonkin in the target army must immediately roll an ID icon or be demoted. Those Dragonkin that cannot be demoted and all Dragonkin in the casting army are immediately buried. This spell can be cast only once per magic action. Green Magic Watery Double Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the end of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Wall of Ice Casting Cost: 3 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add three save results to the target army. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Bloat Corpses Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Flash Flood Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Each army at the target terrain may make a maneuver avoidance roll. Immediately reduce the target terrain one face if no army generates at least eight maneuver results. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Part Water Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, remove the water (green) element from the target terrain for all but the caster’s components. As long as this spell is in effect, the effects of all terrain- targeting spells that require the terrain to have the green (water) element are negated and the effects of all army-targeting spells that require the terrain to have the green (water) element are negated except for the caster’s spells. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Wall of Fog Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve all maneuver results at the target terrain, and all missile damage into or at the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Rules Update History